


You're mine senpai

by xxSperaxx



Series: Oneshot paradise [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx
Summary: It's a Yandereberry x reader
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: Oneshot paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You're mine senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Warning -This is extremely trashy

"Senpai~ where are you..."  
"Come on senpai..."  
"Don't be scared of me..."  
"I love you..."

I could hear his sickly sweet voice echoing throughout Snowdin forest.  
My breath hitched. The cold temperature making my body number by the second.

Then I suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around my torso and a hot breath trail down my neck.

How did everything come to this...  
He was just an innocent skeleton...

I started crying without knowing.  
He came in front of me and kneeled. He wiped the tear away with his gloved hand hand that destroyed the lives of many ; including his younger brother.

I could remember it all too clearly.

{Flashback}

I was just coming back from Muffet's and went to skelebro's house but no one was there. "That's strange", I thought. I tried calling Alphy's but it ended in vain. I've been noticing that Snowdin has been becoming more silent these past few days and Chara had gone missing. I was getting worried now. I ran straight to Papyrus's sentry station. Only to find Sans trying to kill him. As Sans was about to slash him. I ran straight in front of Papyrus to block the attack from hitting him but he pushed me aside and took the hit, and mouthed 'Run' to me before dusting. I was in tears. I looked at Sans he was holding the knife staring at me with hearts in his sockets. I got up and started running. 

{Flashback End} 

That's how I ended up in San's hands like this. I winced when the bright light hit my face. 

Wait-  
I was in the skelebro's house...

I must have really spaced out. I tried to move but my hands and legs were tied and chained to the table in the living room. 

Just then Sans came out of the kitchen holding a plate of tacos. He placed the tacos on the table and came and started to stroke my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. I was still trying to fight back but by then he pressed his bony lips onto mine. He tried to deepen the kiss but I stood my ground. I heard him growl but I didn't falter. 

Then he pinched my ass and I gasped. He then used this as a chance to slip his tounge into my mouth. It had been several minutes already and he was pressing himself on top of me. 

Then he got off me panting, gazing at me with those heart like pinpricks. I refused to even look at him. He growled again and grabbed my face and turned me fully to him. At that moment, I lost all my hope. 

"Just give in senpai"  
he said. So I did knowing nothing can save me anymore.

He got off me and picked up the plate of tacos to feed me. I opened my mouth and took a bite without resistance.  
Then I felt dizzy and started to fall behind. Before blacking out, the last things I heard were,

"We'll be together forever Senpai"

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here  
> That's means you've read my horrible story
> 
> TwT


End file.
